Minerva
Minerva (ミネルバ, Minerba) is the princess of Medon, the middle child of the Medonian royal family, being the younger sister of Michalis and older sister of Maria, and the leader of the Whitewings: Palla, Catria and Est, in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Biography When her father, King Medon, dies suddenly, her older brother Michalis announces that it was the work of an Akaniean assassin. Minerva is skeptical, however, because she knows of her father and brother's rocky relationship and disputes over Medon's allegiance with Akaneia. Michalis seizes control of Medon and allies Doluna. Minerva resents the idea, but Michalis imprisons their younger sister Maria, making her Doluna's hostage, and informs Minerva that Maria will be put to death if she does not cooperate with Medon. Minerva realizes that Michalis has killed her father, but, as she cares deeply for her sister Maria, she has no choice but to serve Medon. According to the timelines, Minerva serves Medon against her judgement to protect Maria for a period of six years. She submits to many generals, but eventually can no longer bear the servitude, and sends her subordinate Catria to resquest that Marth rescue Maria. When he does, Minerva abandons Doluna's cause and joins Marth. She fights alongside his forces, and eventually meets her brother Michalis in battle. She triumphs, and in his absence becomes Queen of Medon. Within the Akaneia Saga, she, Hardin, Roshea, Catria, Est and Frost team up to halt the actions of former Medonian soliers that are ravaging villages in Aurelis. In Monshō no Nazo her efforts to rebuild Medon proved lacking. She did not have Michalis' leadership abilities, and inadvertently spurred a rebellion. She was rescued by Michalis and taken to Khadein, so that she could reunite with Marth and help him in his quest. Minerva proved vital in waking Maria from Medeus' mind control. After the battle, Minerva renounced the throne of Medon and went to work at Lena's monastery with Maria. Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga She has a role in the prequel Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga. In the second mission she finds soldiers of her nation have deserted their posts to loot the villages of Aurelis and attack civilians. Unwillingly to let this unjustice happen, she, along with the Whitewings, teams up with a mysterious man, his knights, and eventually a Medon bishop named Frost. With the help of these allies, she eventually brings down their leader, the cruel Ruben who insulted her and her family. After this victory a soldier asks if he can investigate the unknown man who assisted her and expresses his belief that he was actually the Coyote Hardin. Minerva says the connection is impossible and orders her troop to stay away from the man and his allies. Minerva is the main character in this map along with Hardin and her death results in failure. Character Data Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment *Chapter 10: Enemy, talk with Marth. Base stats |Dragon Knight |1 |22 |9 |3 |6 |Varies |10 |14 |0 |15 |Lance Sword |Javelin Levin Sword Growth rates |40% |30% |50% |40% |40% |70% |20% |0% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo (Book 1) Recruitment *Chapter 8: Enemy, talk with Marth, or let her talk to Marth. Maria must have been recruited. If Maria is defeated as an Enemy, Minerva will move and attack the player units. Base stats |Dragon Knight |1 |22 |9 |6 |12 |6 |10 |12 |0 |10 |Lance Sword |Javelin Growth rates |40% |30% |50% |40% |40% |70% |20% |3% Support relationships Supports *Palla - 10% *Catria - 10% *Est - 10% Supported by *Maria - 10% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo (Book 2) Recruitment *Chapter 9: Visit the village with Marth. Base stats |Dragon Knight |8 |25 |13 |9 |15 |7 |14 |16 |0 |10 |Lance Sword |Iron Lance Wyrmslayer Virgo Growth rates |40% |30% |50% |40% |40% |70% |20% |3% Support relationships Supports *Palla - 10% *Catria - 10% *Est - 10% Supported by *Maria - 10% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment *Chapter 10: Enemy, talk with Marth, or let her talk to Marth. Maria must have been recruited, and as soon as Maria is recruited, she will start to move toward Marth. If Maria is defeated as an Enemy, Minerva will attack the player units in range. *Minerva appears as in Enemy in Chapter 7, and defeating her there will not eliminate her from Chapter 10, as she only retreats. Base stats |Dracoknight |1 |24 |9 |N/A |6 |12 |6 |12 |3 |10 |Axe - A Lance - D Starting Items: Hauteclere* *Dropped if defeated as an Enemy Growth rates Dracoknight |40% |35% |0% |50% |35% |40% |30% |0% Reclassing Options Growth rates Paladin |40% |40% |0% |55% |20% |40% |35% |0% Sniper |40% |35% |0% |50% |40% |40% |30% |0% Swordmaster |50% |35% |0% |50% |35% |40% |25% |0% Sage / Bishop |20% |10% |20% |50% |30% |40% |10% |20% Support relationships Supports *Maria *Palla *Catria *Est *Jake Supported by *Maria *Marth Overview In Shadow Dragon, as a pre-promoted unit, Minerva's base stats are potentially lacking in the face of other possible Dracoknights such as Shiida and the Whitewings, but in-game she is nonetheless useful. As Minerva enters with the powerful Hauteclere axe, she will instantly be an extremely able unit, and her high weapon level with allow her to use powerful axes immeadiately. She must always beware of bows, as she can easily be taken out in a single hit by a powerful one. Her bases and growths are solid, which allow her to remain a fairly powerful unit throughout the game. Minerva's reclassing options are fairly broad; her balanced growths allow her to become a decent unit of any class. As a Sage or Bishop, however, she will be able to use the Aum Staff if her Staff Mastery level is A, because she is a princess. Quotes Lefcandith Gauntlet Chapter 7 Opening Minerva: General Harmein, I cannot abide by these tactics of yours. Let me attack the rebels head-on, and keep my pride as a knight of Medon. Harmein: Ah, you mean the same pride that cost us all those soldiers back in Aurelis? I think not, Princess. If we're to regroup, we need to buy time. My tactics are necessary. The emperor himself has named me commander of this post. Either obey, or accept the consequences. Your little sister Maria is still under our word, is she not? What a shame it would be, if we decided we could no longer care for her... Minerva: Enough! ...I will obey. But the Altean knights are smarter than you give them credit for. They will prevail here, and you will regret having acting so rashly, General. Minerva Withdraws Princess Minerva Chapter 10 Opening Zharov: Princess Minerva, what brings you here? You've left your post: not very wise. Might I remind you, poor conduct on your part could have repercussions on how...comfortable...your sister remains. Minerva: I am aware of my sister, thank you. ...I did not come to make trouble. Just let me see Maria, for a little while. She's only a child, General. Think of what she must be going through. Zharov: Impossible, I'm afraid. She is a hostage. If your sister's well-being concerns you, then start following orders. Soldier: General! Grave news! The rebel army has been sighted east of Castle Deil! Zharov: What?! Why in creation would the rebels come here? Blast...Order the Dragoons to sortie! And don't forget to send word to the main army. We need reinforcements! Minerva: Rebels...? Then Marth has arrived... Medon's Honor Maria Steps Up Talk with Maria Maria: Sister! Minerva: Maria… Are you all right? Maria: Fine. Have you heard? Marth made me one of his soldiers! Well…I made him make me one. Minerva: …What am I going to do with you? Listen to me, Maria… You cannot stay here. It’s too dangerous. Real war is nothing like your stories of princes and damsels. Maria: I’m not going anywhere! I want to stay with you! Minerva: Maria, you’re being selfish- Maria: I am not! I’m just…sick of being helpless. I’ve burdened you long enough. How can I ever help you if you don’t give me a chance to be strong? I’m staying here and fighting! No protesting! Minerva: …Ha ha. Somehow I knew you would say that. All right, Maria. If you feel that strongly about it, who am I to stop you? All I ask is that you be careful. If you need help, you come find me. Understood? Maria: Of course! Thank you, Sister! As an Enemy Regarding Minerva Death Quotes Epilogue Monshō no Nazo Book One Macedonia princess Minerva She put all her strength into restoring Medon. There are rumors that she will succeed the throne… but she denies them. Book Two Macedonia princess Minerva She abandoned the Medonian throne to work at Rena’s monastery. Shadow Dragon True Leader Minerva put all her effort into restoring Medon to glory. All wished for her to be queen: all except Minerva herself. Etymology * Minerva is named for the Roman deity Minerva, goddess of wisdom and war. Her Greek counterpart is Athena. Gallery Minerva.gif|Minerva as she appears in Monshō no Nazo Minerva on her wyvern.png|Minerva on her wyvern in Shadow Dragon CoyoteAndRedDragon.jpg|The Coyote and Red Dragon Princess meet BSFE-Minerva and Paola.jpg|Minerva enters combat with Palla BSMinerva.gif|Minerva, as she appears in Akaneia Saga MinervaSD.gif|Minerva as she appears in Shadow Dragon Minerva TCG1.jpg|Minerva's Trading Card Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters